Various factors and/or settings can influence image quality when taking pictures or videos with modern digital cameras. Indeed, some features and settings may be adjusted by the user to enhance image quality. For instance, exposure related parameters (e.g., aperture, shutter speed, ISO speed, etc.) may be optimized for various lighting conditions. Further, a camera position can be shifted to improve image quality, as may be the case when a shadow or glare produces an image artifact. Novice users may lack the advanced knowledge/skill required to effectively manipulate camera settings and/or camera positioning to achieve optimal image quality. Accordingly, mechanisms for directing users to adjust camera settings and/or camera positioning are desired.